Aclaraciones que sólo confunden aún más
by riatha
Summary: Situado en la tercera temporada. Spoilers casi del final. Karen le pide explicaciones a Pam. Pam/Karen. Femslash.


Saber que el que es tu novio estuvo enamorado (o está, la verdad es que cada vez estás menos segura) de una compañera de trabajo es duro. Si además esa compañera de trabajo es su mejor amiga resulta durísimo. Si para más inri te cae bien, es un puto infierno.

El problema que tienes, Karen, es que tienes dudas sobre tu relación. No te hagas la sorprendida, todo el mundo sabe que empezasteis más como amigos que como pareja.

Todo el mundo sabe de vuestras partidas al ordenador, de los chupitos compartidos cuando cae la noche y de los juegos y bromas entre impresoras y montañas de papel.

Le besaste y te besó, pero el primer paso lo diste tú, Karen Filippelli. Siempre has dado el primer paso. Siempre has sido la que ha tirado de la cuerda, la que ha puesto ruedas a la relación, la que ha construido la relación, de hecho.

¿Recuerdas su cara cuando le dijiste que ibas a vivir en el mismo barrio que él? Es un poco la constante de la relación. Miedo al compromiso, terror, pánico.

_Y a veces te da miedo que el miedo al compromiso sea en realidad que no te quiere._

Quizás porque ves su cara cuando bromea con Pam, quizás porque sabes que cuando lo encontraste, él huía de ella; quizás porque notas el brillo en su mirada cuando explica las bromas que le hacían a Dwight, quizás porque en el fondo sabes que la quiere a ella.

_Y aun así no quieres renunciar a él._

(A veces te preguntas si eres masoquista)

Así que haces lo que cualquiera haría en tu lugar: afrontar a Pam.

(Y admítelo, eso no es lo que haría cualquiera, eso es única y exclusivamente lo que tú haces, porque no ves que Pam te haya afrontado, o por lo menos no de la forma en que tú lo haces)

La acorralas en el baño.

Cierras el pestillo y cuando te das la vuelta ves que está ligeramente asustada.

La verdad, Karen Filippelli, es que si yo te viera ahora mismo también lo estaría.

_Ojeras pronunciadas, mandíbula firme, mirada dura, manos en las caderas, cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante._

Impones.

Levantas las palmas de las manos como si eso fuera a tranquilizar a Pam.

-Vengo en son de paz.

Quizás tendría cierta gracia si Pam no pareciera mucho más aliviada cuando lo dices.

-Sólo quería saber qué es lo que sientes exactamente por Jim. Quizás no es asunto mío, pero bueno, la verdad es que me afectó bastante tu numerito en playa y no sé, que creo que tengo derecho a saber un poco más.

-Tienes razón.

Y te dejas engañar por la apariencia dulce, Karen, siempre te pasa lo mismo.

-No es asunto tuyo.

_Directo en el estómago._

Karen: 0 – Pam: 1

-Bueno, verás, en el momento en el que decidiste abrirte- y a ninguna de las dos se le escapa el tono irónico en el que está dicha la palabra- ante toda la oficina, creo que pasó a ser asunto mío. Al menos en parte.

Ahí tiene que darte la razón. Es un buen argumento.

-Creo que ya dije todo lo que quería decir.

Y parece dispuesta a irse, pero algo en la forma en que dices:

-Pam

Algo en eso debe sonar a súplica, porque ella parece dudar y te mira, y eso te desarma un poco.

Parece tan desorientada como tú por lo que hizo.

-Lo siento.

Y te besa en la mejilla. Un roce breve y suave contra la piel. Apenas es un toque y sientes que el corazón bombea furia por todo tu cuerpo.

Es decir, ¿lo siento?. En serio, ¿lo siento?. ¿Casi se declara ante tu novio delante de toda la oficina y lo único que tiene que decir al respecto es lo siento? Si no fueras una persona con un gran autocontrol la golpearías.

En vez de eso, la besas.

_Debe ser tu sangre italiana._

La tienes contra la pared y notas las lágrimas correr por tus mejillas. Odias ser débil. Le muerdes el labio con algo de rabia y notas como Pam se estremece bajo tus manos. Pero no se mueve. No se aparta. Te deja que la muerdas.

E increíblemente eso te pone más nerviosa.

-Di algo.

Y ella sólo te mira casi con lástima y te besa con suavidad.

Te besa los labios y notas el sabor ferroso de la sangre producida por tu mordisco contra tu lengua.

Un sollozo te sacude y te dejas besar por Pam, que te sostiene por los hombros y te repite losientolosientolosiento entre besos con lengua y caricias en tu pelo.

_Y te dejas consolar, pero en el fondo, sabes que no es culpa suya._


End file.
